Now You See Me
by Elpin
Summary: Sam and Dean are investigating a case when Dean runs into an old acquaintance. Slash. PWP.


Note: My sister made me write this. Not my fault. Blame her – username Rokkis.

Pairing: Dean Winchester / Jack Frost

-:-

Now You See Me

'That is one chill dude.'

'Dude,' Sam sighed, giving him the "act like an FBI agent, please"-look. Dean ignored him in favor of thinking of another pun, but with the guy's face literally frozen in terror, even Dean was having a hard time.

'The, ahem, body was found in the park,' the local mortician explained, his face paler than Sam thought necessary for a 40-ish dead man on a slab. 'The boy was underneath.'

'Boy?' Dean cut in, all trace of dark humor gone.

'Yes, the man's son. He was eight.' Sam and Dean shot a look at each other. This took it all to a whole knew level.

The boy was like his father - completely frozen. If they had been visiting Alaska then maybe this wouldn't have been their department, but seeing at it was in the middle of July in southern Ohio, all the locals were stumped.

'And they were the only two?' Dean asked.

'Apart from the strangely similar one in Indiana, yes. But I have no idea how two people got frozen through solid, in a park on a sunny day. Nothing wrong with their blood work. No other damage I can find. I-' the man shrugged helplessly. 'I have no idea.'

'Think they were frozen somewhere else, then left there?' Sam theorized.

'That is the only logical explanation, only people saw them playing catch in the park not twenty minutes before a neighbor found them like this.'

The three of them took a moment of silence for the little boy before Sam and Dean thanked the mortician and headed out. Once outside in the sun, the small town looking warm and inviting around them, they started brainstorming. It didn't take long for them to run out of ideas that fit the profile. Dean surveyed the people, and he definitely got the scared and confused vibe. Something had come to this town.

'You want me to talk to the mom?' Sam asked, looking over his notes for the dead man's address. Dean almost said no - he couldn't always hide away from this part of the job - but then again he wanted this case over and done with yesterday.

'If you're volunteering,' he shrugged. 'I'll check out the park, see if Frosty's hanging around.'

'See you at lunch?'

'Smell you later.'

Dean walked down main street. It consisted mostly of boarded up Ma and Pa shops, with the occasional revitalized coffee shop for the new tourists coming for the genuine small town experience. They weren't going to be enough, judging by the aging population and billboard advertising a screening of Sound of Music at the local community center - the biggest event of the year for these folks.

At the end of main street was a little square with a round fountain, the statue in the middle in the shape of a great fish like it was leaping from the water, complete with splashes. A river ran down the north side of town, so Dean figured it had something to do with heritage. Behind the fountain, the park stretched up to and around what the sheriff had referred to as the "great house". Some old family had owned it and now it was used as a city hall and court. According to reports, the frozen bodies had been found among the trees round back.

Dean walked the picturesque gravel pathways through rows and rows of clean-cut bushes and flowerbeds until he reached a lawn area, perfect for picnics. A little forest bordered it. Dean circled, looking for any signs of supernatural foul play. He stopped short when he reached the trees, ears sharpening.

Someone was crying.

Dean got his gun out and made his way towards the sound. It was a boy - or a man maybe, hard to tell with muffled sobs like that. He thought he saw something between the trees. It was white.

It was white hair, he realized, when the whole head came into view. It was a young man, crouched, face hidden in his folded arms. There was a tiny little brook by his feet, but it was completely frozen, the ice spreading out in all directions. Dean took a single step forward, made a noise, and the white head snapped up.

Dean's mind flew backwards in time…

XXX

Dean was eleven years old. He had been out to check on a noise - Sam had been scared. He had chased that damn pixie through the forest for half an hour before he got the little bugger. But he'd gotten turned around, and he couldn't see the lights from the motel anymore.

He had been so very, very cold. He was used to being cold, considering he'd never owned a proper winter jacket before, but now the cold was seeping through his skin, making it actually blue. He'd read about people freezing to death, but it hadn't seemed like the type of thing Winchesters should need to worry about.

For an hour he'd stumbled through the forest, getting wetter and colder with every step, until he couldn't take a single more. His feet hurt so much, like knifes stabbing through them. He huddled close to a tree, hugging himself uselessly.

He thought of Sam, waiting back at the motel for him to get back, made his eyes water. What would he tell Dad when he got home? Would Dad yell at Sam out of frustration? Dean didn't want to think about that.

He closed his eyes and decided he would go to sleep. Either he would be found and live, or he would die. He didn't want to, but he'd rather do it in a dream.

A light made him open his eyes, and the strangest sight met him: a tiny little rabbit was bounding about. It was blue, glowing blue, and sparkling sort of, like snow when the sun shone on it.

'You like him?' a voice asked. Dean looked up into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, matching the rabbit perfectly. When their eyes met, however, the eyes widened in shock and pulled away. It was a young man, very thin, with hair white as snow. He wore a blue hoodie and brown pants, but he was barefoot! In this weather! Dean watched as creature - for it couldn't be human - landed on his ass, scooting away in what Dean read as fear.

'You can see me?!' the young man asked.

'… Yeah?' Dean replied when it was clear an answer was expected.

'You… you believe me in?' the young man asked, tentatively getting on his hands and knees and crawling forward. The rabbit hopped round him and disappeared in a swirl of snow.

'I don't know who you are,' Dean told him. 'I'm Dean.'

'I'm Jack,' the man smiled. 'Jack Frost.'

'Like the saying? Like Jack Frost getting your nose? You're real?'

'Yes, yes I'm real!' the man laughed, making Dean smile at his enthusiasm. He got up and gave a twirl. 'This is incredible! You can see me! Ha!'

'Why shouldn't I see you?' Dean asked.

'Well,' Jack stopped short. 'Because no one believes in me. But… you… don't?'

'I've seen enough to know anything can exist,' Dean said proudly. 'My Dad is a hunter. He kills bad guys no one else believes in. Are you a bad guy?'

'What? No!' Jack jumped in irritation. He grabbed a staff lying on the ground. It looked like something Little Bo Peep might have. 'I'm Jack Frost! I bring all the snow days and snowball fights! I'm good, I swear.'

'So, are you the reason I'm cold right now? Cause if you are, it'd be nice if you stopped. Just so I can get back.' Dean hugged himself tighter to show how cold he was. He didn't really trust this creature, he'd been trained too well for that, but maybe it wouldn't kill him outright.

'Oh, I don't control the seasons, sorry,' Jack said. 'But I can help you home. Take my hand.' He reached out and Dean hesitated. Dad would be so mad right now, but the pain in his feet and hands gave way and he took Jack's hand. It was cold, but alive. Jack lifted him like he was nothing.

'Hold on tight,' he whispered. Then they were flying.

'We're flying!' Dean yelled, mouth agape at the forest below.

'I know! Cool right!' Dean laughed, and Jack joined in. They laughed all the way back to the motel, where Jack placed him down gently in the parking lot.

'Thank you,' Dean said, half-waiting for the creature to strike.

'Happy to help, little man,' Jack grinned. 'You go inside, get warm.' Dean turned to go, but then hesitated.

'Will I see you again?'

'I don't know,' Jack said. 'But I promise to see you.' With that, he jumped into the air, and didn't land until he was far out of sight from Dean.

But he never did see him again. Not until fifteen years later, on a very warm July afternoon in southern Ohio.

XXX

'… Jack?' Dean tried. 'Jack Frost?' The head snapped up and Dean knew without a doubt it was him. He hadn't aged a day. He looked 17-18 by human standards, his skin the envy of models world wide. It was almost translucent.

'You… you can see me?' He sounded so scared, so alone, not excited like he had been last time. Dean crouched down to appear less threatening.

'Yeah, of course, don't you remember? That night, back in North Dakota? I'm Dean. You rescued me, in the forest.'

'Dean… you, you could see me,' Jack said. Dean nodded. 'You still can?'

'Yeah, I told you. I don't need to believe in anything. I know creatures like you exist, remember?'

'I'm not a creature,' Jack said, uncurling slightly. 'I was a boy once, before I was chosen.'

'Chosen?'

'Yes, but it doesn't matter now,' he said, reaching out with the tip of his finger at a rock. It coated over with frost at his touch. 'I'm his now.'

'His?'

'Pitch Black,' Jack whispered. 'He's got me. He took my staff. He… he made me-' He turned away to hide fresh tears.

'He made you kill those people,' Dean realized. 'This Pitch Black, is he like you?'

'The Boogieman,' Jack whispered, and Dean felt a shiver go up his spine as if he was five years old again and didn't know about the real things under your bed at night. The Boogieman wasn't real- but neither was Jack Frost. 'I try to resist. The parents- they got in the way. But this time the boy didn't make it.' Jack closed his eyes as fresh tears trickled down his face, forming icicles under his chin. 'I killed a child.'

'Hey, that's not on you. It's this Boogieman guy. Why does he want the kids dead?'

'They believe in me, and they aren't afraid of him. He's mad, Dean. Truly mad.'

'Can you come with me, Jack?' Dean asked, reaching out a hand. 'Me and my brother kill bad guys, remember. We'll help you. We'll get the Boogieman and your staff back. I promise.'

Jack looked at the hand, then into Dean's eyes.

'Don't be scared,' Dean told him. 'Trust me, I've dealt with much, much bigger bad guys than the Boogieman.' Even as he said it he started to doubt it, but he was Dean Winchester and doubt didn't factor into his decisions. Jack's lip quirked up in hope, but just as he tried to reach out he flinched in pain.

'What's wrong?'

'I tried to stop myself,' Jack said. Dean realized he wasn't hugging himself like people do when they cry, but holding himself because of a wound. 'I might have flown into a branch.'

'Let me see,' Dean instructed, coming close and removing Jack's hands from his torso. On his left side was a inch thick branch sticking right through his side, covered in blood. It was red, Dean noted. If Jack really was just a human with special abilities, the wound looked clean cut.

'I can get you stitched up in no time,' Dean reassured him. 'You'll be fine.' He didn't want to think about someone doing that do themselves, and he certainly didn't want to think about the laughing young man he'd met as a child doing this after killing a boy. Instead, he got down to business and scooped Jack into his arms, bridal style. He was very thin, but he felt real in his arms. For some reason Dean had expected him to be light as air. Jack grunted in pain.

'I can't take the branch out until we're back at the motel with the supplies,' Dean told him. 'Or you'll bleed out. You can die, I presume?'

'I… I think so,' Jack murmured. Dean thought he might faint. 'I've never come this close to testing it.'

Once out of the trees and in the sun, Jack shielded his face in the crook of Dean's neck. As he headed straight for the motel, Dean realized no one else could see Jack. It must look like he was just holding his arms weirdly.

Sam was still out, so Dean put Jack down on the bed on his good side, and called Sam, leaving a message telling him to come straight back.

'Let me see the damage.' Dean sat down on the bed. 'I'm going to have to cut the hoodie off.' Jack nodded, and Dean got to work. Jack's torso was just as white as the rest of him. He was thin, but his shoulders were wider than expected, and tapered off to a stomach Dean decided he wasn't going to look at too carefully. He wasn't Sam for god's sake - getting off with every species of creature.

The beauty was marred by the branch.

'You, you want a drink before I do this?' Dean asked.

'I don't know. I've never tried getting drunk before,' Jack said. 'Don't know if I can. I usually heal myself if I get hurt, but without the staff a lot of my power is gone.'

'Ok. I'm gonna patch you up and then me and Sam are gonna get your staff back.'

'Thank you.' Dean coughed at Jack's sincerity. He remembered that look from before. Dean had seen a lot of different creatures, but if this was some sort of trick, Dean almost felt he was obligated to fall for it, it was that good.

Jack took a sniff of whiskey, but refused to drink any, so Dean had to continue without it. He gave Jack a leather belt to bite down on, but was still surprised by the lack of screaming. Jack did wriggle something fierce.

'Try to stay still.' Dean was only three stitches in on one side. Jack's head jerked.

The door banged open.

'What's up?' Sam asked, stopped short when he surveyed the scene. 'What are you doing?'

'It's all right,' Dean assured him. 'He's one of the good guys.' Sam's eyebrows touched his hairline.

'He?'

'Yeah, I'm just stitching him up.' Dean went back to the task at hand.

'I can see you've got needle and thread…' Sam approached cautiously.

'He can't see me,' Jack said.

'What? Of course he can,' Dean looked to his brother. 'You… you can see him, right?'

'See who?' Sam stared at him like he had lost his marbles. 'Dean, who are you talking to?'

'Jack Frost,' Dean snapped. 'He's Jack Frost, he's injured. He's being forced to freeze people by…' Dean closed his eyes briefly. 'By the Boogieman.'

'The Boogieman?'

'Don't say it like that. Yes, the Boogieman. They're real, I swear. I met him when I was a kid.'

'The Boogieman?'

'No, Jack Frost!'

'OK….'

'Just, let me finish this and I'll explain more.' Sam stepped round to the other side of the bed and looked down at it like it had caught on fire. He kneeled down by it and gave Dean a look.

'You ok, Jack?'

'Yes, just, finish it.' Dean continued his stitching while ignoring Sam's staring.

'There's really someone here?' Sam asked after a while.

'Yes, and he's in a lot of pain so shut up.' Dean was really fucking annoyed at Sam for not seeing Jack. Why wouldn't he? The freak believed in angels, but Jack Frost was too much?

Finally, Jack was stitched and bandaged. Dean helped him sit up against the headboard.

'You need anything?' It didn't seem possible, but Jack was looking paler. 'Sam, you got anything healthy to drink?'

'Just water.' Sam got a bottle and handed it to Dean, who unscrewed it and helped Jack drink. Sam watched closely.

'There really is someone here,' he said, reaching out to touch Jack. Dean let him, but instead of touching his leg, Sam's hand went straight through. 'Where?'

'You can't touch him if you can't see him,' Dean concluded. He got up and took a swig of whiskey, sitting down by the small round table by the window. 'We need to get his staff back.'

'His staff?' Sam was still by the bed, staring at nothing.

'Yeah, it's like this shepherd's staff thing, with the hook shape,' Dean motioned with his hands. 'The Boogieman- Pitch Black - has it.'

'OK,' Sam took in the information. He finally moved away from the bed. 'And why can you see Jack?'

'I don't know. I saw him when I was around ten. I could always see him, I think.'

'But no one else can?'

'He's not imaginary, Sam!'

'I'm sorry,' Sam said, half way to laughing. 'It just, it seems a little far-fetched, even for us.'

'Well, you get to stay here and watch him-or just- just make sure he doesn't go anywhere.'

'How am I suppose to do that?' Sam asked. 'And where are you going?'

'I'm gonna catch the Boogieman.'

'Shouldn't I come with you.'

'You can't see him, Sam,' Dean reminded him. 'You're a liability.' Dean grabbed the weapons bag and touched Jack on the shoulder. 'I'll be back soon.'

'Be careful,' Jack grabbed his hand as he pulled away. 'He knows your fear.'

'I've dealt with my fears before.'

XXX

'Dean!' Sam jumped up when Dean stumbled into the room, face bloody and with clearly one shoulder dislodged. Sam tried to help him, but Dean jerked away and went straight for the bed.

Jack sat up, reaching for him.

'I'm sorry,' Dean said as he collapsed on the bed. 'He got away, and… and I broke it. It was an accident.' The staff was broken. Jack took the pieces from him, then smiled.

'It's all right, Dean,' he said, touching his cheek, causing Dean to blink in confusion. 'I can fix it.' He brought the two pieces together and they started glowing. Dean had to shield his eyes and saw Sam did too.

Jack let out a great whoop of joy and flew off in a burst of snow around the room, leaving frosted walls in his wake. It was like a tiny snowstorm indoors. Sam was pushed backwards onto the other bed.

'I'm free, I'm free!' Jack shouted once he came to a stop, hovering above Dean. His hoodie was repaired and there was no sign of injury. 'Thank you,' he said.

'Glad I could help, or, you know, return the favor,' Dean smiled tightly. Jack spun his staff and placed the hooked tip against Dean's shoulder. With a shiver he was healed. He rotated it to check. It was like the injury never happened.

'Thanks.'

Jack floated down to sit by Dean, his face full again of enthusiasm and joy.

'No one has ever done something like that for me.'

'It's what we do,' Dean dismissed. Jack leaned in quick and placed a kiss on Dean's forehead. His lips were cold, but very soft.

'Uh- can I ask,' Dean coughed. Jack pulled away, but he was still close enough for Dean's vision to be taken up completely by his ice-blue eyes. 'How old are you?'

'I was 17 when I was chosen,' Jack said. 'But that was about 3 and a half centuries ago.'

'Three hundred-' Dean nodded. 'Right. And now you just go about giving kids snow days?'

'Something like that,' Jack smiled.

'And no one can see you?' The smile faded.

'Some do, these days. Not when I first met you. Sometimes I wish things were like that still, so the Boogieman would leave them alone.'

'We'll get him.'

'It's not your fight.'

'If it's a fight against evil, it's our fight,' Dean corrected him. Jack sighed and shook his head.

'You haven't changed much, have you?'

'Yeah, well…' Dean shrugged, forcing himself to look away. He was getting lightheaded. Jack swooped in and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

'You're blushing,' he whispered in Dean's ear. 'I've never had someone blushing for me.'

'OK, I'm going!' Sam announced. Dean jumped off the bed, but Sam was already out the door.

'Wait-' Dean sighed. That might have looked weird, yeah. He turned to tell Jack not to do that again, but was met with cold lips instead. He kissed back - he was Dean Winchester, he always kissed back. But eventually he had to be rational and push him away. 'Wait a second.'

'Thank you.' Jack flew off towards the window.

'Hey, wait!' Dean ran after him, grabbing Jack's ankle just as he opened the window. The young man hovered in the air, staring back at Dean with a cheeky grin. 'You can't just kiss a guy and run off. That's- that's not something we do in this century.' Desperate to avoid any Peter Pan and Wendy similarities, he let go abruptly.

'I'm a bit outdated on the etiquette,' Jack admitted with a sly smile. He slowly righted himself so he was standing in front of Dean, finally showing how tall he was, almost two inches taller than Dean. 'In fact, I've never been informed of the etiquette at all.'

'Oh… OH,' Dean nodded. 'Right, cause you were 17.' Was he really having this conversation? Not for long, if Jack kept those blue eyes in the region of Dean's lips. 'So, you've never…'

'I was hoping you wouldn't notice.'

'I didn't- I mean, I probably wouldn't have if we'd stopped- that is, we could stop now if-' Why was he rambling? No one made Dean Winchester ramble, but that damn face was so open, waiting patiently for Dean to finish his sentence, but he had forgotten it already.

The next kiss was harder and colder than the first, but the sensation was addicting, sending shiver after shiver down Dean's spine. Jack let go of the staff and slid his hands under Dean's t-shirt. Now that was pleasurable.

'Christ,' Dean groaned. 'You're cold.'

'Want me to stop?'

'Hell no.' Dean wound his arms around the slim body, hands going to very firm buttocks. Jack made a keening noise that was very encouraging. He threw his arms round Dean's neck and climbed on, legs round Dean's hips. They wobbled to the nearest bed, Dean falling on top.

'You're so warm!' Jack gasped when Dean started pulling at the hoodie, then his own t-shirt, before diving back down for more kisses. Their smooth chests were like fire and ice against each other. Dean had never felt like he produced a lot of body heat - Sam was always the furnace - but relative to Jack they were almost making steam. Dean's mouth devoured Jack's, who tried to keep up. His neck was very tasty, and he decided to lick it like ice-cream.

'Fuck, this is probably wrong on some level,' Dean grunted when he shifted and felt Jack's stiff cock.

'Don't stop now! I've waited over three hundred years for this, though I didn't know what I was missing.' Dean stopped his kissing and gave Jack a shrewd look.

'Would you have gone off with someone else if you had?'

'No one above the age of ten has ever seen me,' Jack pointed out, leaning up to steal another kiss. 'Imagine my luck when it was someone as handsome as you.'

'Cheeky bastard,' Dean murmured, bending to kiss a nipple. Jack threw his head back and arched.

The pants had to come off next, though Jack's were so tight Dean had to peel them off. He bent down.

'What are you- Oh,' Jack moaned, eyes rolling back in his head. Dean had to hold his hips to keep him still while enjoying his treat. Jack was very receptive, throwing himself into the new experience with as much enthusiasm as he enjoyed everything else in life. Dean felt a little giddy being privileged to witness it. He had also never been so aroused in his life. Just this morning Jack Frost had been a half-remembered dream.

'Will you let me?'

'Anything!'

Dean was about to move in, when his world spun in a whirlwind. Jack was on top, grinning. He took a deep breath and Dean mirrored him, then reached back and took Dean in.

So cold, but at the same time Dean had never felt warmer in his life.

'OH,' Jack moaned and Dean bit his lip to keep himself still as Jack moved slowly to adjust himself. It was long before he was moving so fast Dean had to grab Jack's hips to steady the both of them. Jack leaned forward and kissed while pacing himself. This was even better. They shifted together, building the pleasure gradually. Dean was positive the whole room had to be steaming by now. From one second to the next, he felt one would burn or the other would freeze, but neither happened. Dean started cursing when the pleasure became too much, and Jack repeated them one by one until they erupted together.

Jack fell on top, but he didn't weight much so Dean didn't bother moving for a long time. Slowly, Jack shifted so he was at Dean's side and magically caused the duvet from the other bed to flutter over.

They must have drifted off. The next thing they knew, Sam was knocking at the door.

'Is it safe to come back in?'

'Just a second!' Dean panicked, grabbing the clothes and throwing Jack's share in his face, who had the audacity to giggle before doing as Dean's glare instructed.

'I'm coming in!' Sam announced. Luckily Dean had just pulled his t-shirt down. Sam came in just as Jack floated down on the bed, cross-legged.

'Is that-' Sam looked from Dean to Jack and back again.

'Wait, you can see him now?' Dean asked.

'Yeah, and dude,' Sam scolded. 'He's like- a teenager!'

'I look young for my age,' Jack grinned.

'I didn't- He's- I'm-' Dean stammered. Sam looked at him like he'd grown another head. Dean Winchester was stammering. Jack threw his head back and laughed. Sam narrowed his eyes at him.

'He can stay,' he proclaimed.

The End.


End file.
